


Quick Break

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Story, M/M, Romance, quickly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt (and because we need happy Robron): Aaron has been working really hard so Robert takes him on a trip away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Break

Aaron groaned as he sat on the bed. He rubbed his face and looked over at Robert,  
“Hi.”  
Robert looked at his boyfriend; concern etched across his face over the tired man. He moved over to him and rubbed his shoulders,  
“You look tired.”  
“Thanks.”  
Robert kissed his shoulder,  
“I’m serious.”  
Aaron rested his head against Robert’s for a moment before lifting it again,  
“Work was busy. As usual.”  
Robert pushed his hand through Aaron’s hair,  
“Poor Aaron.”  
Aaron smirked and turned his head slightly,  
“Yeah…until the commission comes through and we’re sitting pretty.”  
Robert put his hand against his face and stroked his cheek gently,  
“Money or not I’m worried about you. You’re working yourself into the ground.”  
Aaron looked at him and smirked again,  
“Who are you? Where’s Robert?”  
Robert pushed his head against Aaron’s shoulder,  
“I’m serious.”  
Aaron smiled and kissed his head,  
“I know. Thank you. I’m fine though…promise”  
Robert looked at him for a moment and nodded before sitting back. Aaron started pulling his boots off and sighed,  
“I’m gonna go shower.”  
Robert looked up at him as he stood and nodded. Aaron held his hand out,  
“Fancy washing my back?”  
Robert grinned and took his hand; climbing from the bed and following him to the bathroom.  
Robert walked into the porta cabin and smiled at Adam,  
“You alright?”  
Adam nodded and carried on reading his papers,  
“You?”  
Robert leant against Aaron’s desk and folded his arms,  
“Stupendous. Listen…”  
Adam looked up,  
“I need you to let Aaron go.”  
Adam frowned,  
“What? Like fire him?”  
Robert looked at him for a moment and frowned,  
“No…you idiot…for a few days. I need you to take over work so I can take him away.”  
Adam sat back,  
“Alright…why? Anniversary?”  
Robert walked over to him,  
“Just…make the arrangements. Alright?”  
Adam shrugged,  
“Sure…whatever.”  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
“Thanks. And uh…don’t tell him? I want it to be a surprise.”  
Adam nodded and went back to his work as Robert left and headed back to the office.

Aaron sat down heavily and immediately reached for Robert’s beer; plucking it from his hand and taking a deep drink.  
“Help yourself why don’t you?”  
Aaron looked at him and grinned before taking another gulp. Robert leant forward; moving Aaron around and massaging his shoulders,  
“Tough day?”  
Aaron nodded,  
“Long day….that feels so good.”  
Robert leant in and kissed his neck,  
“I have a surprise for you.”  
Aaron chuckled,  
“Rob, you got me…I live with you. You don’t need to use cheap lines anymore.”  
Robert smiled and leant in to nip his earlobe,  
“Behave. I’m serious.”  
He let go of Aaron’s shoulders to a groan. He climbed from the sofa and walked over to his jacket; reaching in and taking out an envelope.  
“What’s this?”  
“Open it.”  
Aaron handed him the beer and took the envelope, he opened it and read the letter,  
“What is this?”  
Robert took a drink,  
“I booked us a few days away. Just us…private bungalow. Room service, hot tub, king size bed…the works.”  
Aaron looked at him,  
“Seriously?”  
“Seriously…you need a break.”  
Aaron sighed,  
“Work is crazy…I don’t have time-“  
“I squared it with Adam…it’s all sorted. We leave tomorrow…you’ll be back Monday.”  
Aaron looked at him,  
“Rob…”  
Robert put the beer down and moved Aaron’s hands so he could straddle his lap; he kissed his neck slowly and grinned,  
“Just say yes.”  
Aaron looked at him for a moment and nodded,  
“Yeah?”  
He smiled at him and Robert closed the gap to kiss him,  
“Mm…guess I better pack then.”  
Robert sat straight,  
“Already done.”  
Aaron frowned,  
“You packed for me?”  
Robert shrugged,  
“Course I did…”  
Aaron laughed,  
“What if I’d said no?”  
Robert shrugged again as he started unbuttoning Aaron’s shirt,  
“Didn’t really consider that to be honest.”  
Aaron laughed and helped Robert take his shirt off before pulling him down to kiss him.

“This…place…is…”  
Robert wrapped his arms around his middle and kissed his neck,  
“Good?”  
Aaron turned his head,  
“Good? This place is insane.”  
Robert smiled; pulling away and slapping Aaron’s bum as he walked past,  
“Take a tour shall we?”  
Aaron grinned and grabbed Robert’s arm as he followed him into the bedroom where a king size bed stood in the centre. A heart was made up with rose petals and Aaron frowned,  
“Uh….the hell?”  
Robert smirked,  
“Oh yeah…I might have said it was an anniversary. I was just curious as to what they’d do.”  
Aaron laughed,  
“Smooth.”  
Robert shrugged and walked into the bathroom,  
“Nice shower.”  
He looked over at Aaron who was reading the stand-up menu on the nightstand,  
“Says here we can order whatever we want, whenever we want and they’ll bring it. Any time of day.”  
He looked up at Robert.  
“Steaks and blowjobs?”  
Robert snorted and laughed before walking over,  
“I was thinking more….chocolate sauce and…you.”  
Aaron frowned,  
“Sounds sticky.”  
Robert trailed his lips up Aarons neck and kissed his jaw,  
“Could be something else…”  
He reached down and cupped Aaron through his jeans;  
“You are unbelievable. We have been here two minutes and you’re already trying to get in my pants?”  
Robert looked at him,  
“Complaints?”  
Aaron looked at him and swallowed; his gaze landing on his lips,  
“Never…never complaints.”  
He met his eye again then wrapped his arms around him; holding him in a tight hug. Robert held Aaron closely,  
“Thank you.”  
“What for?”  
Aaron kissed Robert’s neck,  
“For this.”  
He pulled back,  
“Thanks…for doing this.”  
Robert pushed his hands through Aaron’s hair,  
“You deserve it. You deserve more actually but it was a risk asking you to take three days off as it was.”  
Aaron grinned and leant into kiss him gently,  
“So…what do you say we get rid of those flowers and uh…test out that mattress?”  
Robert grinned,  
“After only ten minutes? Geez Livesy…pushy ain’t ya?”  
Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled him down onto the bed; sending a flurry of rose petals onto the floor. They stripped quickly; throwing their clothes across before coming together in another kiss. Pulling apart so Robert could run to get the supplies from their bags. He came back to find Aaron fast asleep in the middle of the bed. He sighed and walked over to him; pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek and pulling the blanket over him. He put the lube and condoms on the nightstand and grabbed his underwear on the way out.

“Well if it isn’t Sleeping Beauty.”  
Aaron appeared in the doorway with the blanket wrapped around him,  
“I…am so sorry.”  
Robert grinned,  
“Don’t be…you needed it.”  
Aaron leant against the doorframe and held his hand out,  
“Come here?”  
Robert walked over to him and pulled him in to a kiss,  
“You’re so cute when you’re asleep.”  
“Shut up.”  
Robert smiled as he kissed him; pushing the blanket from his shoulders and on to the floor, then cupping his face as he walked them back toward the bed; they fell onto the mattress; not breaking apart until Robert got to his knees to remove his boxers. Aaron rolled over and grabbed the lube; working quickly to open himself as Robert stroked himself to hardness. He grabbed the condom and rolled it on before kissing Aaron and batting his hand away,  
“Ready?”  
Aaron nodded and pulled Robert down for a kiss as he pushed into him,  
“Oh…fuck.”  
“Trying to.”  
Aaron groaned and wrapped an arm around his neck; kissing him deeply as Robert pounded into the him.  
“I-I love you.”  
Robert nodded,  
“I love you too. I love you too.”  
Aaron moaned as he kissed him again; wrapping his legs around his waist to pull him even deeper inside.  
“Don’t stop okay?”  
Robert shook his head,  
“Never. Never I swear. I swear.”  
He kissed Aaron again; rocking his hips quickly as he did.

Aaron woke up with the room still dark. He turned his head to find Robert pressed up against him. He smiled and pulled his arm more tightly around him before closing his eyes again.

The next 48 hours went by in a mix of sex and just relaxing together; watching films and ordering in food. On their last night Robert ordered a bottle of wine and they were relaxing in the hot tub.  
“So…you relaxed now?”  
Aaron looked over at him and smiled,  
“Very.”  
Robert smiled,  
“So you think this was a good place?”  
Aaron nodded,  
“Yeah…it was great.”  
Robert nodded,  
“So if I said I was gonna book it again then you would agree?”  
Aaron took a sip of wine,  
“Yeah...why? When do you wanna book it for?”  
Robert was watching him and Aaron laughed,  
“What?”  
Robert moved closer,  
“I was thinking we could come back…before our wedding?”  
Aaron froze,  
“You…what?”  
Robert swallowed,  
“I didn’t just bring you here to make you relax. I mean I did but…there was something else I wanted to do…something I wanted to…ask you.”  
“Robert what are you doing?”  
Robert took a breath,  
“Aaron…will you-“  
“Yes.”  
Robert let out a laugh,  
“I didn’t ask you.”  
“Doesn’t matter…..yes.”  
Robert grinned widely,  
“Yes?”  
Aaron nodded,  
“Yes. Yes…I will.”  
Robert grabbed the man and pulled him in for a kiss,  
“Yes?”  
Aaron nodded,  
“Yes….yes again and again…yes.”  
Robert beamed as he kissed him again,  
“I have a ring in my bag for you.”  
Aaron grinned,  
“Later…kiss me…kiss me now.”  
Robert nodded; wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him once more.

“So….you ready to tell them?”  
Aaron looked at him then glanced down at the silver ring on his finger. He looked back at Robert and grinned; sliding his other hand into Robert’s,  
“Let’s go.”  
Robert kissed his head and took a breath before pushing the door of the pub open.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written super fast, I know it's not my best work but I hope you have somewhat enjoyed it! Feel free to find me at my tumblr (realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com) and have a great evening!


End file.
